


Rukus

by Jango



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jango/pseuds/Jango
Summary: “Anakin please, for once in your life don’t cause a ruckus”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Rukus

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompts from an ask meme: 25(Fairy Tale AU), 58(Accidental Eavesdropping)

“Anakin please, for once in your life don’t cause a ruckus” Anakin doesn’t cause ruckuses, thank you very much, it’s not his fault that things always go belly-up for faults that aren’t his own. Though hanging off a balcony in broad-day light because he’s trying to hide from the castle guards is kind-of, no, it’s not a ruckus just yet, it doesn’t meet the qualifications for one, or at least, that’s what he’s telling Obi-wan. He pulled himself up to the balcony, time to go get-shit. He dropped back down, ow that’s his shoulder. Footsteps moved closer, soft slipper’d feet judging by the lack of stomping. 

“Your Highness,” Fuck, definitely not where he wants to be, “we must side with the Trade Guild, it is the only way for us to maintain trade with the rest of world.” 

“I will not be swayed by their threats, we still have allies, and I refuse to allow their treachery to harm my people.” Oh? Maybe being stuck here wasn’t terrible, he might be able to get some information that sells really well, or it does when Obi-wan offers it. “Your Maj-“ “No! They will take and steal from us and I will not allow them to! Leave and allow me my peace.” The other person sighed, and retreated, Anakin heard the door shut. Skirts rustled and moved away from the balcony. Anakin gave it a few more minutes before peeking over the edge. No sign of anyone, good. He pulled himself up, and precariously on the edge. He peeked into the room, no sign of the lady, and snuck in. His elbow hit one of the fancy vases all around the room. It spun in place, wobbled and fell to the ground. Anakin lunged, snatched it, then gently placed it back on the table. He froze, listening, didn’t hear anything and sighed in relief.

“Who are you?” He put his hands up, and turned to face the lady. He was struck by her beauty. “Who are you?” The sword jabbed closer to his throat. “Are you an angel?” A beat of silence and Anakin truly wanted to die, at least his saving grace was that Obi-wan wasn’t here-scratch that the man’s blasted familiar was perched on the balcony. “What.” “I am a dashing vagabond who is currently leaving.” He edged closer to the balcony. “How did you get in?” He was at the doorway, “Nothing need concern you my lady.” “You!” He dove over the edge of the balcony, heard a “Guards!”, felt Obi-wan’s spell take affect and floated to the ground, well, thumped into the ground, ow.

“C’mon Skyguy, we need to go. You’ve got the entirety of the castle on us!” Anakin picked himself up, and chased after Ahsoka as they ran from the castle grounds. Obi-wan slid into step beside him.  
“Don’t.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about, _Angel _.” Ugh, he’s never going to live this one down.__


End file.
